What Not To Expect On A Routine Flight
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Garcia spies Emily reading a certain familiar and extremely telling title on the BAU jet! JJxEmily (This is me continuing through my trove of long-unpublished fluffy oneshots)


Sleeping on the jet came naturally to most of the BAU team after so long, but Garcia was a self-confessed _n00b_ in these circumstances, given how rarely she flew. It had been three long hours since the lights went out and still nothing—she hadn't had wink of sleep. Only Emily appeared to be still awake. A reading light glowing faintly beneath her baby blue blanket, and despite herself, Garcia was curious. She pulled off her own blanket and clambered over Morgan to slip into the empty seat where JJ usually sat beside Emily, the lights on further down the cabin indicating that she had probably slipped off to the bathroom.

"Whatcha reading, princess?" she murmured sleepily, causing Emily to jump and drop the blanket over her book.

"Penelope, you startled me," she blurted out, not answering the question. "Did the light wake you?"

Garcia shook her head lazily. "No, don't turn it off," she said. "I just couldn't sleep. You know, me and planes…" Emily smiled sympathetically. "…Lemme see your book."

"It's nothing," Emily protested, embarrassed, but Garcia had already reached over and taken it, her mouth forming a surprised 'o', and then a wide smile as she checked the cover.

"_Em_! When were you going to tell me?" she chastised her, eyes glowing delightedly. "This is fantastic!"

Emily blushed crimson at the implication. "I'm _not_ pregnant," she explained hurriedly, tugging back her copy of _'What To Expect When Expecting'_ and shoving it into the backpack at her feet. "I'm just reading it!"

Garcia snorted in quiet disbelief. "Em, who _just reads_ a book like that?" she laughed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You told Pen?" came a sleepy voice from above, and Garcia glancing up, beaming at JJ, whose ruffled hair and baggy eyes betrayed her own frustrated sleeplessness.

"Have you been sick again?" asked Emily worriedly, just loud enough that JJ could hear but not Garcia as she sat down opposite, smelling heavily of perfume.

"It wasn't hard to guess!" Garcia informed JJ proudly.

"No, what? How on earth did she _guess_?" JJ scoffed.

"She _didn't_ guess," Emily sighed, taking JJ's hand and rubbing it across the table. "I'm telling you, Penelope—I'm _not_ pregnant."

Garcia pouted, confused. "But you were reading that—!"

"You were reading my book, Em?" JJ surmised, a light bulb going on over her head.

"Your—?"

"Pen, _I'm_ the one who's pregnant."

Garcia blanched, shocked, and then dissolved into excited giggles. "Jayj, how amazing! But I thought you and Will were…!"

JJ glanced at Emily awkwardly, and Garcia was momentarily puzzled by the look that passed between them. All at once, however, she seemed to realize, her eyes widening comically.

"It's… _ours_," JJ admitted, raising her and Emily's joined hands for emphasis. "A donor… We were getting ready to tell you, Pen. It was just never the right time. I'm sorry."

After a few moments of silence, Emily gave in and raised the book light to illuminate Garcia's face properly, studying her reaction. As the light hit, she found the other woman smiling more brightly than she'd ever seen her smile before. Tears were gathering in her eyes, and sparkled in the warm orange light.

"Yours and Emily's?" she confirmed breathlessly, and Emily and JJ both nodded. "Guys, that's—" Garcia paused to swallow the lump in her throat. "That's so great. Guys, really?!"

"We know," JJ agreed, giving Emily a furtive smile.

"I'm going to be so helpful!" Garcia insisted. "I'm great with kids, and I know all what to expect—" She broke off suddenly.

"What?" asked JJ, a little anxiously.

"…Em, she's going to get _so moody_," Garcia warned, brows furrowing a little. "I can tell. She's just the sort."

"I know," Emily agreed, smiling at the indignant look on her lover's face. "But it's worth it."

"It is."

"We're having a baby…" Emily whispered giddily.

"We are."

Emily and JJ exchanged a brief kiss across the table and then sat back.

"You should sleep," Emily warned, clicking the light on her watch and frowning.

Garcia nodded, and then realized she'd taken JJ's seat. "I'll move," she decided aloud, ignoring Emily and JJ's polite protests. "Go on, go on," she insisted. "You two cuddle, I'll go crawl into Morgan's lap. It won't be a huge sacrifice…" She winked surreptitiously. "Night, girls. Congrats again."

Emily blinked slowly as she left and JJ slipped into the seat she had previously occupied. "That was far too easy," she whispered, brows furrowed slightly, causing JJ to giggle softly.

"She's tired," she reminded her. "Just wait until the morning…"


End file.
